Crossing Paths
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: AU Saiyuki InuYasha xover On their journey west, the Sanzo party meets an interesting group, who are also traveling in the same direction as they are, though for different reasons. But why does one of the girls they meet seem oddlyfamiliar. SanzoKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saiyuki or InuYasha

**Title**: Crossing Paths

**Alternate Universe for InuYasha characters**

**Summary**: On their journey west, the Sanzo party meets an interesting group, who are also traveling in the same direction as they are, though for different reasons. But why does one of the girls they meet seem strangely familiar.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_The raging flames engulfed everything in its path, not once showing signs of ceasing any time soon. And as the flames overwhelmed the huge mansion, a lone figure stood out, shocked at what she was witnessing._

_Tears started to roll down the small girl's eyes as she fell to her knees in a helpless clump. Tremors of sobs started to pulsate down her body. In the distance she could hear the painful cries for help as people were burned by the fire, it hurt her knowing that she could be of no help._

_Upon hearing a malicious laughter, she looked up only to become ensnared by a pair of blood red eyes bearing into her._

_Recognizing those pair of malevolent eyes, she let out a small scream. Quickly standing up she tried to escape the owner of those wicked eyes. Only to have a tentacle seize her by her wrist, soon another one came at her grabbing hold of her other wrist._

"_You will be mine!" She heard him say as she soon met with darkness._

* * *

Wandering down the streets of a relatively unknown town, the Sanzo party searched the town for a rumor of a sacred item here; wondering if the sacred item was one of the scrolls.

"Come on Sanzo. Please!" Goku complained, starting to irritate a certain priest.

"No Goku. We only stopped here for one reason and one reason only." Sanzo answered, becoming annoyed at Goku's constant whining for food.

"But Sanzo, I'm so hungry!" Goku continued to whine, holding his stomach as it growled.

"No." Sanzo snapped.

"Oh come on Sanzo, we're all pretty hungry, and who knows when we'll find the next time after we leave this one." Hakkai said earning a glare from Sanzo.

"Fine but if we go eat you better stop your whining Goku." Sanso stated.

"Wow, I didn't think the great Genjyo Sanzo would cave in that easily." Gojyo stated, lighting a cigarette.

"What was that you damn pervert?" Sanzo said, pointing his gun at Gojyo.

Offering a weak smile and his hands up like he was surrendering, Gojyo let out a nervous chuckle.

Putting his gun back up, Sanzo led Goku and the others to the nearest restaurant. Once inside, Goku was disappointed to see that the place was packed.

"Come on let's go find some other place to eat." Sanzo stated about to leave.

"Actually this is the only restaurant here." A small boy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Damn." Goku exclaimed.

"If you want I could go see if one of the table's occupants is willing to have you join them." The small boy offered.

"That'd be very kind of you." Hakkai said. And with that the small boy soon left their sights.

Waiting for a good ten minutes, the small boy soon returned, a smile adorning his face.

"You guys are in luck. One of the tables' has agreed to share. Please follow me."

Shrugging their shoulder at one another, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai followed the boy.

When the boy finally stopped at a large rectangular table, the Sanzo party surveyed its occupants.

On the side sitting opposite of them sat a young girl about a year or two younger than Goku. Next to her sat two other girls about Hakkai and Gojyo's age, both of which were giving them the stare down. Next to them sat a boy about Goku's age and a guy who looked to be Sanzo's age. And sitting at the end was a girl who didn't look much younger than Goku himself.

"So this is the group you were telling us about Koji." One of the girls who were giving them the stare down said.

"Yes m'am." Koji said. "I'll be back soon to take your order after you guys get settled." And with that the small boy was gone.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Hakkai, the guy next to me is Gojyo, and priest is Sanzo" When Hakkai had pointed out Sanzo, something seemed to flicker in the eyes of the girl at the end of the table. "And the short one next to him is Goku." Hakkai introduced. "Thank you for letting us accompany you."

"It's no problem at all." The guy who looked to be Sanzo's age smiled. "Let me introduce ourselves to you. My name is Miroku, and the girl at the beginning table is Rin, next to her are Sango, Kikyo, and Shippo. And the girl next to me is Kagome."

Hearing the name Kagome, something seemed to click in Sanzo's mind. "Now where have I heard that name before?" He thought to himself. "Now that I think about it, she does look sort of familiar."

Taking their seats, Sanzo and the others waited for the little boy, Koji to come back and take their order.

"So where are you guys headed?" Miroku asked, trying to start a conversation.

"West." Was Sanzo's curt answer.

"What a coincident so are we." Kikyo coolly stated, looking suspicious of the new comers.

"What exactly made y'all stop here in a small town such as this?" Sango asked, looking distrustful of the group before her.

"What…" But before Sanzo could finish Hakkai cut in. "We were merely investigating a rumor we heard here." He chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

"What rumor…" Kikyo started only to have the girl, Kagome send her a look that clearly meant for her to be quiet, which she did.

"So why are you guys headed west." Goku asked, missing the little interaction.

"We're looking for something and someone." Miroku replied, looking solemn.

"Hey Kagome, why don't you come with me to see what's taking Koji so long?" Shippo asked, standing up. Nodding her head yes, Kagome followed Shippo towards the kitchen area.

Now that Kagome was gone, Kikyo and Sango began to openly display their suspicion of the Sanzo group.

Getting frustrated at their looks, Sanzo asked, "Why the hell did you let us eat with you if you're just going to be glaring at us?"

"Actually we didn't want y'all to join us; Kagome's the one who agreed to it." Sango answered.

"Why would she agree to it and not even say at least one word to us?" Hakkai calmly asked.

"That's…" Kikyo started, but stopped when she heard a crash coming from the direction of the kitchen. Quickly getting up, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, and Miroku ran to find Kagome and Shippo.

Following them to see what's going on, Sanzo and them saw Kagome and Shippo dispatching a lower level youkai.

Looking Kikyo in the eyes and nodding, Kagome turned around and headed outside, Shippo in tow.

"What was that all about?" Was running in all four of the Sanzo party's heads.

"Come on let's go." Sanzo stated, turning around and leaving with Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku following right behind him.

"But I didn't get anything to eat!" Goku whined once they had gotten outside.

"Shut up ya damn chimp." Gojyo yelled, hitting Goku in the back of the head.

"What was that for ya perverted water kappa?" Goku yelled back.

"Shut up both of you, I don't feel like listening to another one of your damn fights." Sanzo yelled, hitting both of them with his paper fan.

Hearing someone giggle, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku looked up to see Kagome holding one hand over her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. The boy Shippo on the other hand looked annoyed.

Beckoning Goku to come closer, Kagome began to pull something out of the bag she was carrying. Going towards Kagome, Goku saw that Kagome was giving him a meat bun.

Smiling happily Goku thanked Kagome. "Wow thanks so much, I love meat buns."

Shippo however was gaping at what Goku was doing. "Kagome that was my meat bun!" He whined.

But a look from Kagome soon shut him up. Pulling out three more meat buns, Kagome handed one to Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo also.

Thanking her they all began to eat the meat bun she had given them.

"Come on Kagome, Shippo let's get out of here. Sango, Miroku, and Rin are waiting for us" Kikyo said from behind them, giving Kagome a disapproving look.

Smiling sheepishly, Kagom followed Kikyo towards the others, leaving the Sanzo party largely confused at their groups' odd behavior.

"Man I think they're even stranger than us." Goku stated when Kagome, Kikyo, and Shippo were out of their sight.

"I gotta agree with you on that chimp." Gojyo stated, lighting a cigarette.

"Let's get going." Sanzo stated his mind still on Kagome. He couldn't place it, but he was sure he's met her before.

* * *

"We'd like four rooms please." Hakkai asked the owner of the inn they were currently staying at. It had been two days since they had met that strange group from the restaurant. Though Sanzo still seemed kind of out of it.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left." The owner kindly stated.

"Is their any other inns around here." Sanzo asked, unwilling to share a room with the others.

"Sorry, but this is the only one in town."

"Fine we'll take it." Sanzo reluctantly agreed.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Goku said, heading the opposite way as Sanzo.

"I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Hakkai stated, following Goku out.

"I'm gonna roam the town." Gojyo said, heading out the door.

Not bothering to look back, or give a reply Sanzo headed towards his room, once again lost in thought. Too occupied in his thoughts Sanzo failed to notice the body walking right in front of him and vice versa, until they collided with each other.

"Watch where you're going kid." Sanzo said, once he got a look at who crashed into him. Not bothering to even spare him a second glance Sanzo headed into his room. To once again be lost in his thoughts.

* * *

"Hey Hakkai have you noticed that Sanzo seems kind of… out of it lately." Goku mentioned, after they were done eating

"Yea I have, ever since we met that group two days ago." Hakkai answered, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Hey look there's Gojyo." Goku yelled, pointing at Gojyo in the distance.

"What have you been up to?" Hakkai asked once they had reached Gojyo.

"Just the usual." Gojyo replied throwing away the bud of a cigarette he had just finished.

"Come on let's head back to the hotel." Hakkai said, leading the way as they walked in a comfortable silence.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saiyuki or InuYasha

**AN**: The first chapter was kind of… slow, but it does get better. Also this is a Sanzo and Kagome pairing with slight hints of Kagome and Sesshomaru. I still have yet to decide if I'm going to make this a Gojyo/Sango or a Miroku/Sango pairing.

* * *

_**Last Time:**__ "Come on Kagome, Shippo let's get out of here. Sango, Miroku, and Rin are waiting for us" Kikyo said from behind them, giving Kagome a disapproving look._

_Smiling sheepishly, Kagom followed Kikyo towards the others, leaving the Sanzo party largely confused at their groups' odd behavior._

"_Man I think they're even stranger than us." Goku stated when Kagome, Kikyo, and Shippo were out of their sight._

"_I gotta agree with you on that chimp." Gojyo stated, lighting a cigarette. _

"_Let's get going." Sanzo stated his mind still on Kagome. He couldn't place it, but he was sure he's met her before._

"_We'd like four rooms please." Hakkai asked, the owner of the inn they were currently staying at. It had been two days since they had met that strange group from the restaurant. Though Sanzo still seemed kind of out of it._

"_I'm sorry but we only have one room left." The owner kindly stated._

"_Is their any other inns around here." Sanzo asked, unwilling to share a room with the others. _

"_Sorry, but this is the only one in town." _

"_Fine we'll take it." Sanzo reluctantly agreed._

"_I'm gonna go get some food." Goku said, heading the opposite way as Sanzo. _

"_I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Hakkai stated, following Goku out._

"_I'm gonna roam the town." Gojyo said, heading out the door._

_Not bothering to look back, or give a reply Sanzo headed towards his room, once again lost in thought. Too occupied in his thoughts Sanzo failed to notice the body walking right in front of him and vice versa, until they collided with each other._

"_Watch where you're going kid." Sanzo said, once he got a look at who crashed into him. Not bothering to even spare him a second glance Sanzo headed into his room. To once again to be lost in his thoughts._

"_Hey Hakkai have you noticed that Sanzo seems kind of… out of it lately." Goku mentioned, after they were done eating_

"_Yea I have, ever since we met that group two days ago." Hakkai answered, getting lost in his thoughts._

"_Hey look there's Gojyo." Goku yelled, pointing at Gojyo in the distance. _

"_What have you been up to?" Hakkai asked once they had reached Gojyo._

"_Just the usual." Gojyo replied, throwing away the bud of a cigarette he had just finished._

"_Come on let's head back to the hotel." Hakkai said, leading the way as they walked in a comfortable silence._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Hey what's with Kagome?" Sango worriedly whispered in Kikyo's ear, as they continued to walk through the crowed streets of the town they had recently arrived at. It had been a week since their encounter with the Sanzo party. Currently Miroku was with Shippo and Rin buying food and other necessary supplies, while they looked around town for a good place to spend the night.

"I don't know?" Kikyo whispered back nonchalantly, but inside she was just as worried as Sango about her little sister. Lately Kagome had been somewhat withdrawn, and that worried her a lot. Kagome was definitely not the type of person to act aloof and the fact that she was scared them a lot.

"You're her sister, you're supposed to know." Sango harshly replied.

"So, you're her best friend." Kikyo countered.

"Fine how about this, later on tonight when we go get our room at the inn, we'll have Shippo and Rin share a room with Miroku, and that way we'll have a room for just the three of us. We'll ask her what's bugging then." Kikyo planned.

"Fine." Sango stated in a way that clearly meant that their conversation was over hoping Kagome didn't over hear them.

Kagome on the other hand had indeed heard every word that was said. Slowing down some, Kagome began to wonder if she had indeed been acting differently. She didn't think she had, or had she.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she felt someone brush by her, Kagome realized that Kikyo and Sango were no longer in sight. Walking down the street as swiftly as she could without bumping into people, Kagome still could not see Sango or Kikyo.

Wandering hopelessly around for a good few hours, Kagome sighed heavily to herself and gave up her search. No one was insight on the now deserted streets. Pulling out her wallet, she let out a loud groan when she was that she had no money what so ever.

Looking crestfallen, Kagome once again resumed her search for her sister and best friend, also keeping an eye out just in case she spotted Miroku, Shippo, or Rin instead. Maybe if she was lucky she'd run into some nice people who would take her in. But knowing her luck it'd probably be the complete opposite of what she wanted.

And it was, not too long after she had resumed her search, Kagome found herself surrounded by a group of vile looking youkai in an empty street.

Cursing her luck and the gods, Kagome got into fighting stance. "Are you the Higurashi girl?" The leader of the group of youkai asked. Not bothering to respond, Kagome continued to stare down the leader.

"By the way you choose not to respond, I'd have to assume that you are indeed Higurashi Kagome." The leader smirked, "Remember we need her alive." He called out to the group, earning a few growls of protest. Glaring at the group, the demon roared, "Don't forget as to who you are working for."

And with that the group of youkai began to slowly advance. Counting the number of demons, Kagome prepared to defend herself. However before they could advance any further, a chain soon came swinging by and wrapped itself around a few of the demons, slicing them up.

"Tsk, tsk. A bunch of low life youkai like you gaining up on one girl, how pathetic can ya get." A smooth voice cut through the street.

"Yea you guys must be really sad to gang up on somebody." A childish voice stated.

"My, my and here we thought that you youkai couldn't get any lower." Another voice calmly said.

"Enough with the mindless chit chat already, let's just kill the damn youkai already."

Looking up towards the people who spoke those words, Kagome saw the four guys she had met at the restaurant a week ago. Offering a small smile, Kagome mistakenly took her attention off of the demon before her, who took the chance to grab a dagger from inside his vest and successfully manage to stab her in the side with it.

Feeling the blade within her side Kagome wasted no time in purifying the demon who had dared to stab her. After she had purified him, Kagome began to fell very woozy, swaying a bit Kagome pulled out the blade only to see that there was small traces of poison on it. Taking a step back, Kagome soon blacked out, but before she hit the ground, a pair of arms reached out and grabbed her before she could.

* * *

"Damn it Miroku, how could we lose Kagome." A stressed voice frantically growled out.

"Calm down Sango, we'll find her. This is a small town, besides Kagome is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. How much trouble could she get in?" Miroku calmly stated, patting Sango soothingly on her back, going a little farther down than necessary.

Only to earn with a look that clearly stated, "Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Gulping, Miroku slowly removed his wandering hand before she decided to hit him.

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for more than an instance? And I know Kagome can take care of herself at times, but remember this is Kagome we're talking about." Sango seethed, hitting Miroku with each word she said, releasing pent up aggression.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Sango. I'm sure that Kikyo and Shippo will find Kagome in no time. Besides, I don't think Miroku could survive another hit from you Sango." Rin giggled, grabbing Sango by the fist to stop her from continuing her Miroku bashing.

"Alright." Sango reluctantly said, pulling her fist out of Rin's grasp. "But, what if they can't find her."

Pulling himself off of the floor, Miroku dusted his robes and contributed, "I'm sure that Kikyo and Shippo will walk through those doors with Kagome in no time." And surprisingly enough just as those words came out of his mouth Shippo and Kikyo entered the room, both looking downcast.

"Well, did you find Kagome?" Rin asked, not noticing the crestfallen looks on their faces.

"No." Shippo childishly said, starring at the floor with a frustrated look on his face.

"We looked everywhere, Shippo couldn't track her scent and I couldn't even sense her aura." Kikyo coolly stated, not once portraying her true emotions over this whole ordeal.

"If you couldn't sense her aura, and Shippo couldn't track her scent, do you think that she might have somehow left the city." Miroku spoke with a serious look on his face.

"That has to be the only possible reason why neither Shippo nor I could sense her." Kikyo added.

"Come on, let's get some rest. We're gonna have one hell of a day looking for Kagome tomorrow." Rin piped up, trying to be optimistic.

Reluctantly everyone agreed, and soon they each piled into their own rooms one by one, leaving Kikyo by herself.

Letting out a low sigh, Kikyo proceeded to let her long onyx hair out of the low ponytail she currently had it in. Running a hand through her hair, she made her way towards the only window in her small room. Gazing up at the waning moon, Kikyo thought to herself, "Please be alright Kagome. I've failed you once; I won't let you down again."

* * *

Watching the slumbering girl, Genjyo Sanzo, took out one of his cigarettes and lit up. Right in front of him, was the very girl that had been plaguing his mind over the last few days.

That day after him, Goku and the others had saved her from the gang of youkai; they had taken her in and bandaged her, where they discovered the poison. Luckily it hadn't spread too far and they were able to take it all out. That was two days ago.

Sighing, Sanzo continued to watch her. Hakkai and Goku had gone out to get some more food and beer, and Gojyo had just taken off. Good thing for him too, he didn't want them to see him well, so out of character.

He still couldn't place it but he knew he had met her somewhere before, and her named seemed so familiar. Kagome, such an odd name yet so familiar.

Suddenly, the girl before him began to stir. Watching her intently Sanzo saw her open her eyes for a few seconds before she closed them just as quickly as she had opened them. But in that instance, Sanzo had caught sight of two, bright sapphire eyes which triggered a memory of a time long ago.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait for those of you who actually care about this story and also that it was so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer. I was going to make this one longer and continue on with Sanzo's memory, but I think I'll let you wait a little. I might even mention why Kagome doesn't talk. Well, until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saiyuki or InuYasha and I never will.

**AN**: I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I just couldn't decide what to write. I can't even remember how many times I've restarted this chapter. Hopefully this version will satisfy.

* * *

_**Last Time**__: Watching the slumbering girl, Genjyo Sanzo, took out one of his cigarettes and lit up. Right in front of him was the very girl that had been plaguing his mind over the last few days._

_That day after him, Goku and the others had saved her from the gang of youkai; they had taken her in and bandaged her, where they discovered the poison. Luckily it hadn't spread too far and they were able to take it all out. That was two days ago._

_Sighing, Sanzo continued to watch her. Hakkai and Goku had gone out to get some more food and beer and Gojyo had just taken off. Good thing for him too, he didn't want them to see him well, so out of character._

_He still couldn't place it but he knew he had met her somewhere before, and her named seemed so familiar. Kagome, such an odd name, yet so familiar._

_Suddenly, the girl before him began to stir. Watching her intently Sanzo saw her open her eyes for a few seconds before she closed them just as quickly as she had opened them. But in that instance, Sanzo had caught sight of two, bright sapphire eyes which triggered a memory of a time long ago._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Flashback, _

"_Master Sanzo, what is it that you needed me for?" A young boy asked, his droopy purple eyes looking to his master for an answer._

"_Kouryuu, I have just received a letter that Lady Midoriko is on her way and she is bringing a guest who is in rather bad condition. I want you to go prepare a room for Lady Midoriko, and prepare yours also. And I also want you to have a bowl of warm water and fresh bandages ready." Master Sanzo answered._

"_Why do I have to prepare mine?" Kouryuu inquired, not quite liking where this was going._

"_We do not have enough rooms for our guest, and so you must share yours with the young lady who is accompanying Lady Midoriko." Sanzo answered, and then added, "This will not be a problem will it Kouryuu?"_

"_No master." Kouryuu sourly replied._

"_Good, now they are set to arrive my midday today." And with that Sanzo left to take care of some other business. _

_Scowling, Sanzo headed to the guest room first. He'd clean the rooms first and then he would attend to the water and bandages. He didn't really like the prospect of sharing a room, especially with some strange girl._

_Just as he was finishing his chores Kouryuu heard Master Sanzo enter his room. "Kouryuu it appears that our guest has arrived. Please come with me to greet them."_

"_Yes Master Sanzo." Kouryuu politely bowed, not too thrilled about their guest._

_Following Master Sanzo, Kouryuu was led towards the front of the shrine. Once he reached the courtyard, Kouryuu saw a tall women standing there, holding a young girl bridal style, who appeared younger than himself._

"_Priestess Midoriko, it is an honor to have you here." Master Sanzo politely greeted._

"_Master Sanzo thank you for your hospitality. If you would not mind, I would like to tend to my young companion now. She still has yet to awaken." Midoriko replied, her cool eyes taking a warmth tone to them as she looked at the young girl in her arms._

_Nodding his head, Master Sanzo said, "My young apprentice, Kouryuu, will take you to the room where the girl shall be staying. He has already prepared warm water and fresh bandages for you."_

_Bowing the best she could with the girl in her arms, Midoriko followed Kouryuu to his room. She was not walking for long, for Kouryuu soon came to a stop._

"_Here you are Lady Midoriko; this is the room that has been prepared for your companion." He spoke, waiting for her to reply._

"_Thank you Kouryuu. I will call you if I need any help." Midoriko replied, heading inside without waiting for him to reply._

_Curious over the cold priestess, Kouryuu stayed by the doorway, watching as she tended to the small girl, with a pensive look on her face. He was surprised when he saw her changing bandages over the girl's wrists, and back. Just by the few glimpses he managed to catch, the wounds looked horrible. _

_Lost in his thought, Kouryuu failed to notice that Midoriko was no longer dealing with the girl, but was now on heading towards him. _

"_I see that you have decided to stay."_

_Keeping his cool façade, Kouryuu just nodded his head._

"_I have to go talk with your master about a few things. I would like it if you watched over her for me." Midoriko spoke, catching Kouryuu in the eyes._

"_Yes Priestess Midoriko." Kouryuu answered, knowing that he had no other choice. "If you don't mind priestess, what is her name?"_

_Smiling sadly, Midoriko spoke, "I'm afraid I do not know. If she happens to awaken, please let me know immediately."_

_Nodding his head, Kouryuu watched as Priestess Midoriko became smaller and smaller down the hall._

_Kouryuu sighed, Priestess Midoriko and Master Sanzo had been in conference for hours now, the crescent moon was now out in the middle of the night sky. And still the girl had not stirred one bit._

"_Water rat, dinner is served." One of the temple's residents crudely spoke, handing Kouryuu a plate of fish and rice._

_Glaring, Kouryuu took the food without a single word. Setting it down on a nearby stool, he went back to starring out the window._

_Finally feeling hungry, Kouryuu got up to eat his now cold food. Glancing at the girl one last time, he was surprised to see her eyelids begin to flutter._

_Stepping towards her, Kouryuu saw as her eyes began to slowly open, revealing a pair of bright blue orbs._

* * *

Sanzo watched as Kagome still slept. Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku had yet to return, and for that he was grateful.

Sighing, he got up from his spot, and walked towards the window. Looking up at the moon, he was slightly shocked to see that it was a crescent moon like that day all those years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Whe… Where am I?" She frantically asked fear etched into her blue orbs._

_Composing himself, Kouryuu replied, "Calm down kid. You're at a temple, you're safe here."_

_Slowly nodding her head, she slowly spoke, "Who are you?"_

"_They call me Kouryuu here. What about you? What's your name?" He inquired, carefully masking his curiosity about the girl before him._

"_My…my name is Kagome." She slowly stuttered, looking a little less frightened._

"_Kagome." Kouryuu whispered, testing out the name. It was an odd name, yet it seemed to suit her._

_Catching the sound of her stomach growling, Kouryuu focused his gaze on Kagome. As she starred she started to blush clearly embarrassed._

"_I have some food if you're hungry." He offered, grabbing his tray of food and handing it to her._

"_Thank you." Kagome quietly replied, grabbing the tray and setting it down before her, ready to dig in._

_Suddenly recalling what Priestess Midoriko had told him. Telling Kagome that he was going to go get the priestess who saved her, Kouryuu went off to Master Sanzo's chambers._

_Reaching the room, he stood outside his Master's door, ready to knock when he heard Sanzo's voice._

"_If what you say is true, he will not be down for long. I fear that this may only be the beginning."_

"_I know what you mean. And if that girl is indeed the one as I suspect she is, he will be after her again. I've only managed to slip his grasp momentarily." Midoriko's voice rang out, piping his curiosity. _

"_You are welcome here as long as you wish Lady Midoriko." Sanzo politely spoke._

"_Thank you Sanzo, but I will not over stay my welcome. As soon as she awakens and is completely healed, we will leave to begin her training." She said, finalizing the conversation._

_Snapping out of his stupor, Kouryuu knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for a reply._

"_Come in."_

_Walking inside, Kouryuu politely bowed and proceeded to tell Midoriko that Kagome had awoken._

_**End Flashback**_

****

* * *

"Why Sanzo, I was beginning to suspect that you swung the other way? No wonder you wanted your own room so badly." Gojyo remarked, stepping inside of the room, having instantly noticed the slumbering miko on his bed.

Narrowing his eyes, Sanzo got to his feet, and put his gun to Gojyo's forehead and replied, "You want to keep talking you lech?"

"Relax Sanzo I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?" Gojyo spoke, only to receive a cold glare from Sanzo in reply.

Muttering under his breath, "Of course he can't." He decided it was best to change the subject, "So she hasn't woken up yet."

About to answer, Hakkai and Goku walked into the room, carrying grocery bags.

"You know you could have stayed and helped us carry these you lazy, perv!" Goku loudly complained, completely forgetting about the slumbering girl.

"Shut up you stupid monkey, can't you see she's trying to sleep." Gojyo hissed in Goku's ear as he hit him on his head.

"What … oh yea?" Goku grunted, rubbing his hurt head.

"Goku I think you should keep it down before you wake her." Hakkai spoke up, trying to avoid a fight that seemed destined to be unavoidable despite him trying to put a stop to it.

"Yea ya damn chimp keep it down." Gojyo smirked, hitting Goku again.

"Stop hitting me you lech." Goku whined, landing a hit on Gojyo.

"Damn it, if the both of ya don't shut up this instant I will shut you up myself." Sanzo scolded, repeatedly hitting both of them over the head with his paper fan.

Upon hearing Kagome let out a low moan, Sanzo stopped his beating. Glaring at the two, Sanzo said, "Keep it down, I'm going to bed." And with that Sanzo found in a spot on the floor, and soon closed his eyes.

"But wait, aren't you going to tell us why we're still looking after her?" Gojyo asked, truly curious as to why they were still looking after her when they could have just left her someplace safe.

His question fell on deaf ears. Grumbling Gojyo followed Hakkai and Goku out of Sanzo's room, and headed to his own.

* * *

"Rin how the hell can you be so perky this early in the morning. With Kagome still missing no less." Sango growled out, tempted to just whack the younger girl on the head.

Stopping momentarily, Rin shrugged, "I don't, I guess I just know deep down that we're going to find Kagome, and things will turn out alright."

Hearing this, Kikyo smiled sadly, hoping what Rin had said was true, and that they would find Kagome safe and unharmed. But even if they did find her, they still had "him" to worry about. Their group had already lost two members, and they didn't know how much time Miroku had left.

They couldn't afford to lose Kagome also.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and take care of that bastard." Sango quietly said, placing a comforting arm around Kikyo's shoulder.

"Yes, I don't believe that we should overly concern ourselves with Kagome's welfare. She has been out on her own before, and she knows how to survive." Miroku spoke up, placing his arms around Kikyo and Sango.

Nodding her head, Kikyo shrugged Sango and Miroku's arm off, and thanked them. Taking a glance on the only member of their group who has yet to speak, Kikyo watched as Rin tried to soothe a distraught Shippo.

Though Kagome was her sister, Shippo had been with Kagome the longest. And he was also taking her absence the hardest.

* * *

Kagome slowly began to awake due to the throbbing coming from her side. Confused, it only took a second for the memory of last night to come rushing back to her, but that still did not explain where she was. Muttering a small prayer, the wound was soon healed.

Looking around, Kagome was surprised to see the people the monk from the restaurant. Studying his face she let out a small gasp. There, curled up in the corner sleeping, was Kouryuu, she was positive of it.

Quietly, Kagome made her way towards him. Kneeling down, so that she was face to face with him, she was tempted to touch his face.

Knowing that he was a light sleeper, Kagome decided against it. Standing back up, she decided that it would be best if she left now. She did not want a repeat of last time.

With one final look back around the room, Kagome took off, careful not to wake him. Unaware that someone had seen her sneak out of his room.

Stepping outside, she looked to the sky to determine the time of day. Realizing that there was only an hour or two until sunrise, Kagome set off, not quite sure where she was going.

"Hey where are you going?" A voice called out, hopping to stop her.

Coming to a halt, Kagome spun around to face the owner of the voice. Recognizing the short, brown haired boy, she slowly began to approach him.

"Why'd you leave? It's dangerous to be out here all alone. Come on let's go back to the inn and get some food." Goku spoke, wondering why she was out here.

Hesitating, Kagome took a second to consider his offer. But before she could come to a decision, Kagome felt the presence of an all too familiar demon.

About to act, she suddenly came to a stop when a sultry voice began to speak. "Well look what we have here. A mute miko and a chimp. Don't tell me that your pathetic friends finally decided to ditch you." She taunted.

Glaring, Kagome made no move to reply, instead she just prepared for an attach she was certain to come. Goku following her lead, not liking the look of the new comers before him.

They didn't have to wait long, for they were soon surrounded.

**TBC**

* * *

**AN**: I have finally finished this chapter and I am exhausted. I hope y'all like it, I would have typed more but I'm just too tired.

Also, the next chapter to Healing the Heartache should come out by Sunday if I get access to internet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Saiyuki or InuYasha

**AN**: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I don't have internet anymore and I don't really have access to any computers with it. Hopefully that will change next month and I will update Untitled, Get Back the Shikon no Tama, and Healing the Heartache.

Also I've noticed my mistakes in chapter two and three and I have fixed them, sorry about that.

* * *

_**Last Time**__"Yes, I don't believe that we should overly concern ourselves with Kagome's welfare. She has been out on her own before, and she knows how to survive." Miroku spoke up, placing his arms around Kikyo and Sango._

_Nodding her head, Kikyo shrugged Sango and Miroku's arm off, and thanked them. Taking a glance on the only member of their group who has yet to speak, Kikyo watched as __Rin__ tried to soothe a distraught Shippo._

_Though Kagome was her sister, Shippo had been with Kagome the longest. And he was also taking her absence the hardest._

_Kagome slowly began to awake due to the throbbing coming from her side. Confused, it only took a second for the memory of last night to come rushing back to her, but that still did not explain where she was. Muttering a small prayer, the wound was soon healed._

_Looking around, Kagome was surprised to see the people the monk from the restaurant. Studying his face she let out a small gasp. There, curled up in the corner sleeping, was Kouryuu, she was positive of it._

_Quietly, Kagome made her way towards him. Kneeling down, so that she was face to face with him, she was tempted to touch his face._

_Knowing that he was a light sleeper, Kagome decided against it. Standing back up, she decided that it would be best if she left now. She did not want a repeat of last time._

_With one final look back around the room, Kagome took off, careful not to wake him. Unaware that someone had seen her sneak out of his room._

_Stepping outside, she looked to the sky to determine the time of day. Realizing that there was only an hour or two until sunrise, Kagome set off, not quite sure where she was going._

_"Hey where are you going?" A voice called out, hopping to stop her._

_Coming to a halt, Kagome spun around to face the owner of the voice. Recognizing the short, brown haired boy, she slowly began to approach him._

_"Why'd you leave? It's dangerous to be out here all alone. Come on let's go back to the inn and get some food." Goku spoke, wondering why she was out here._

_Hesitating, Kagome took a second to consider his offer. But before she could come to a decision, Kagome felt the presence of an all too familiar demon._

_About to act, she suddenly came to a stop when a sultry voice began to speak. "__Well__ look what we have here. __A mute miko and a chimp.__ Don't tell me that your pathetic friends finally decided to ditch you." She taunted._

_Glaring, Kagome made no move to reply, instead she just prepared for an attach she was certain to come. Goku following her lead, not liking the look of the new comers before him._

_They didn't have to wait long, for they were soon surrounded._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Flashback**_

_"Kouryuu! Kouryuu!" A __miniature__ version of Kagome called out, seeking a certain blond __apprentice__ monk._

_"What do you want?" Kouryuu replied grumpily from his spot under a huge __tree__ carefully shaded from the sun._

_It had been two weeks since she and Priestess Midoriko had first arrived here. Kagome could only remember bits and pieces of her past so Midoriko had decided to stay here until she got her memory back._

_She was a little annoying at times with all of her questions, but in the time she had been here, Kagome had already declared him her best friend.__ And to be honest he sort of liked that, not that he would ever admit it to anyone._

_"I have an older sister and she's alive." Kagome spoke excitedly, sitting herself beside him._

_Now this caught Kouryuu's attention. The day after Kagome had awoken, Midoriko had told them that the place where they had found her had burned down and that she was orphan like himself._

_"I thought Midoriko said your family had all been caught in the fire?"_

_"I thought so too, but lately I've been having these weird dreams. And when I woke up this morning I remembered someone looking sort of like the older version of myself, but more serious." Kagome answered, looking hopeful that she was not the last of her clan._

_"Really, do you remember her name?" He asked, appearing to be bored though on the inside he was actually __very__ curious._

_As soon as he had asked that, Kagome's hopeful façade was replaced with a depressed one, "I… I don't remember." She stuttered._

_Feeling guilty, Kouryuu replied not quite sure what to do, "I'm sure that in time you'll remember."_

_Smiling at his words, Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and in a matter of seconds, she was asleep._

_Tensing up for a moment, Kouryuu soon began to __relax__. He was not used to people being so close to his person. And soon he too fell into a light sleep._

_**End Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sanzo woke with a start. Sensing that something was amiss, he took a look around the room. He was surprised to see that Kagome were no longer in the room.

Getting up, he quickly went to wake Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo. Only to find that Goku was also missing.

* * *

"Who was that women?" Goku asked in between blows. 

So far only the lowered level demons had started to swarm them. But by the time they finished with them, they'd be too exhausted to deal with the stronger demons standing on the sidelines, baiting their time for when they could join in on the fight.

Sparing a swift glance towards the short brunette, Kagome ignored his question and instead chose to block an attack at a demon that had managed to sneak up on him.

Muttering a small thanks, Goku forced his concentration on the youkai surrounding them. He struck demon after demon with his Nyoi-Bo, making sure to keep an eye on Kagome from the corner of his eye.

Fully engrossed in the fight, he was surprised to see that all the demons were beginning to back away. Turning towards Kagome to question her, Goku saw her mouthing something as she began to glow a light pink.

Soon the pinkish glow started to become lighter and lighter, and before long Goku had to shield his eyes from the immense light radiating off of her. As he looked away, the light seemed to have started to spread throughout the clearing, killing any demon in its path.

The light sizzled his skin but Goku paid it no mind, instead choosing to look back at Kagome when the light had finally died down.

Flashing him a brilliant smile, Kagome collapsed in a heap from exhaustion.

Rushing to her side, Goku saw that she was still awake though breathing really heavy. Helping her up, he instructed her to hold on tightly as he let her climb up on his back.

"Hey, are you okay?" He questioned her. The only response he got out of her was a nod of her head.

"Well it seems the little miko had finally worn herself out. Now all we have left is the monkey to play with and then it's time to eat." The strongest of the demons that was left spoke, grinning eerily down at Goku, eying the priestess on his back. It seemed that Kagome had managed to kill all the weaker demons and a few of the stronger ones, but they were still out numbered.

Gritting his teeth, Goku was about to reply when someone beat him to it. "Hey we are the only ones allowed to pick on Goku here and only we have the special privilege to call him monkey." A masculine voice called out, a hint of amusement in his voice.

* * *

"Did you guys feel that?" Rin spoke, suddenly stopping in her tracks, the others doing the same. 

Allowing a brief moment of silence to pass over their group, Shippo was the one to finally break the quiet, speaking for the first time in days, "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go, that was definitely Kagome's energy signature." With that being said, they all rushed into the direction they sensed Kagome.

They weren't running long, in a matter of seconds their small group had come upon a startling sight. In the distance they saw Kagome being carried on the back of the short, monkey demon they had met the other day, as his friends fought against a horde of demons.

In no time Kikyo and the others had made their way down towards the battle. Helping take down a demon that Goku was having trouble with, she sent a rare smile his way, more for Kagome's benefit, and went on killing demons. But not after telling Goku to set Kagome down a ways away from the battle.

Kagura being the first to spot them quickly retreated. She had, had her orders, and she followed them just like he said. What need was there for her to risk her neck in a losing battle that she wanted nothing to do with?

With a wave of her hand, Kagura was up in the sky on her huge feather. One last glance back, she sent a farewell gift upon an unsuspecting Sanzo.

Kagome was the only one to see the wind blades heading for Sanzo's back as he was busy dealing with several stubborn youkai who refused to die. Trying to warn Goku about the attack, but she was unable to gain his attention as he was too occupied with killing demons.

Getting up, Kagome ran past Sango and Gojyo who both hadn't noticed her. Reaching Sanzo, Kagome used the last of what little strength she had to put up a light pink barrier, successfully blocking the attack. Turning around, Sanzo barely caught Kagome as she began to fall to the ground out of pure exhaustion.

Looking into his violet eyes, Kagome barely managed to whisper, "Kouryuu." Before slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

"We don't have to tell you guys anything." A soft voice snapped. 

"Hey we helped y'all out, the least you could do is answer our questions!" A baritone voice angrily replied.

"You only helped because your little monkey got involved!" She retorted, only to have a more childish voice yell in protest to her comment.

Groaning, Kagome's groggy mind attempted to block out the yelling going on around her. She faintly recognized the voices, but her mind was in a complete haze and the shouting wasn't helping any. Opening her eyes, she watched as her sister argued with the half demon while everybody watched.

"Hey the chimp was only trying to help your sister. You should be a little more grateful that he even bothered at all!" Gojyo continued to shout.

"That monkey should have just minded his own business like you should." Kikyo icily shot back.

"I have a name you know!" Goku cried out, tired of being called monkey.

"Gojyo, Kikyo why don't both of y'all take this outside? Can't you see that Kagome is trying to rest? Do you want to wake her up?" Sango spoke, irritated at all the commotion they were causing.

"It's too late for that." Shippo's voice rang out, having spotted Kagome watching the argument.

"Kagome you're awake." Rin and Sango both said together, going to her bedside, Kikyo following behind them.

"Now that she's finally awake can we get some answers?" Gojyo gruffly inquired.

"Calm down Gojyo patience is a virtue." Hakkai spoke, trying to calm the water kappa.

"Well I'm not a virtuous person Hakkai." He bit back.

Snorting, Kikyo commented, "Well that's for damn sure."

Growling, Gojyo was about to reply when Rin spoke first, "Kikyo behave. They did help up after all, and maybe we should tell them the nature of our journey."

"Fine, but only if they tell us theirs." Kikyo reluctantly agreed.

"Deal." Sanzo verified keeping his eyes transfixed on Kagome. He was actually very curious as to what had happened to her over the years since they had each gone their separate ways. One thing he knew for was that she had definitely changed. Her eyes seemed sadder, and it surprised him that she really hadn't said a word yet.

Smiling, Miroku asked, "So who wants to go first?" HH

**TBC**

* * *


End file.
